


Exercise in Futiity

by AdamH312



Series: Curristan Chronicles [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamH312/pseuds/AdamH312
Summary: Curristan has a reminder that you can't save everyone
Series: Curristan Chronicles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/994611





	Exercise in Futiity

Leaning on the console Curristan worked the controls as he piloted the TARDIS from Dalitra. He had been really unsure about his decisions there, with a new determination to get away from using lethal force if he could. However, he had felt that he had at least saved the planet from falling into chaos.

His musings were suddenly interrupted as the console began to beep. Typing a few commands he realised there was something happening as there was a trace coming from a nearby system. He immediately set the controls to follow the trail of a distress signal which seemed to be coming from one of the planets.

As he approached the timezone he materialised the TARDIS just above the planet for the time being. _'Looks like something significant is down there. These readings look like the planet seems to be affected by some sort of instability in the core.... also there seems to be an energy source building very quickly'_

Adjusting the scan he realised with horror that the planet was in worse danger than he thought. _'Wow it seems the planet is somehow falling apart...the energy source seems to be growing at an alarming rate. I need to figure out what it is because soon it could mean the end of the planet..'_

Materialising on the planet, the TARDIS had managed to land in an area which seemed to be unaffected for now. Checking the main console Curristan realised where he was. _'Kalendra, four thousand and sixty-seven, third quarter. Damn this is the day the planet explodes due to the star that it orbits going supernova. I can't help here....I had better leave.'_

Setting the controls he dematerialised the TARDIS, leaving the planet to its fate. Deciding to move on, he set the TARDIS into a random course, making sure that this time he didn't randomly end up on a disintegrating planet.

As he waited for the TARDIS to arrive, Curristan was deep in thought. He needed to get some sleep soon as he hadn't since he had regenerated. Time Lords could go days without sleep but he had been busy and he was now feeling that he had less energy.

_'Once I am done here I definitely am going to rest. At least I am not like a human, those poor people can only go a few hours...'_

His thoughts trailed off as the console chimed. Walking over to it Curristan looked to again check the readings. _'Atmosphere normal limits, no temporal or spatial disturbances, no determinable threats and it's a decent temperature.'_ He nodded and then read the time and spatial coordinates. _'Nastorm, five thousand, four hundred and thirteen. Time to check outside and see what's going on.'_

Leaving the TARDIS he could see he had materialised in a field. 'Luckily this time the planet isn't at risk of exploding..' Deciding on a direction he began to walk down the footpath, keeping an eye out for any threats.

As he walked he felt that something was wrong but he couldn't really figure out what it is. However, as he walked there was a vibration which seemed to get worse as he kept moving forward. As he reached the edge of a section of trees he could see that there was some sort of device surrounded by some scientists.

As he was about to walk forward there was a sudden flare of purple energy which forced Curristan to hide behind a tree. He could hear the tortured screams of the scientists as the energy seemingly tore them to pieces.

_'Great second time today I find a situation I seem so out of my depth in.'_

Taking out the sonic screwdriver he quickly flashed it at the direction of the approaching energy wave before starting to quickly move back the way he came. Looking at the results he realised that the waves energy profile was enormous.

_'Looks like this is another planet I can't save...the wave is about to turn this planet into a wasteland. I will scan from the TARDIS what the energy really is....'_

Managing to reach the TARDIS he immediately set the controls to get an orbit above the planet, dematerialising as the wave swept through taking everything ahead of it. Everyone on the planet was suddenly wiped out without even realising what had happened. Within a minute, the planet was dead and on the verge of disintegrating.

As he reached a position above the planet, Curristan watched on the viewer screen as the energy wave completed its orbit around the surface. The planet then began to glow ever brighter shades of purple before there was a gigantic explosion under several locations on the surface. The planet then began to tear itself apart, Curristan continuing to watch in fascinated curiosity.

_'Well there it goes....wow that was quite a significant discharge of energy.'_

Looking at the readings he could see that the energy wave was beginning to dissipate. Typing a few commands into the main console he started a deep scan, which within moments had narrowed down the type of energy.

_'Wow its Casadyne energy. How did they get hold of a Casadybe device? Still its too late now, they stupidly didn't know what they were dealing with and now their entire planet is scattering through the system. They probably wouldn't have been able to anticipate the danger they were in until the energy finally broke loose....'_

As he let the scans run further he just stared at the debris as it continued to push outwards, a translucent cloud in place of where the planet used to hang. He could see also that the Casadyne energy was now dissipated, though the TARDIS was picking up anomalies in space-time caused by it.

_'Sometimes you can't save anyone. Oh well, I can't do anything more here. It's time I moved on and found someone else to save. However, first it's time I got some rest first.'_

Deciding to just leave the TARDIS in the vortex while he rested, he immediately dematerialised it away from the forming planetary debris field. Some days it was best to leave it be...


End file.
